Nasty dream
by MaggiSakura
Summary: I saw a dream and I decided to write it. Warnings: Character death, blood  It's about Maka running in the woods when on a mission and she stumbles across someone...


**Alright! I saw a dream and now I'm going to write it here. It's kinda Asura/Maka but not really since nothing happens. And by the way I'm feeling like shit now. Reading Harry Potter fanfcitions but then realizing that: No Shit! None of these are too good to be praised! (sure there were some and I haven't even looked through all of them! No offense!) So here I have decided to write a harry potter fic. I wonder how that's going to go when finding the real name for "shrieking shack" took about half of an hour. I thought it was shrieking cottage or something...And hey! This is my first time writing in someone's pov so magnificent day it is!**

**

* * *

**

The voices seem distant as I run. I run through the forest and the bushes. They scrape my legs, face and fingers. They pull my hair but somehow my clothes seem unaffected. We split up because we got a signal from here that told that a big group of souls had been deleted, meaning big group of humans just got themselves killed. Honestly...

I hear my partner shouting something and I hear how Black Star answers. We are communicating through radio that's been placed behind our ears.

"Soul how is it? Found something?" I ask and try to remain calm.

"_Nope. I ask the others and inform you later. Be careful Maka."_ He says and shuts the connection between us. I don't know why but I can't stop running. I can't stop feeling something...excitement? I know there's something right in front of me but why can't I grasp it? It seems to be...unmoving?

Green, blue, black and dark. It's evening, I can tell that much. My expression is that of an exhausted one because I don't even remember when I started running but I cannot rest. Not when the enemy is so close. Suddenly a wavelength is released and I see how the sky turns red and then white. I see how it goes past me like lighting attack, as in waves of an ocean and then..

I see the one, so black so full of pain. It's quiet. Why won't you scream you nameless nobody. Why when your body is being torn apart?

I hear someone laughing through the radio but I no longer care. I need to get going, I need to go.

I just realized through that wavelength earlier that this one is more than a Kishin egg. More noble and powerful and than just blindly killing fool that drools. The trees become blur to me and the world almost goes black when I stumble from the bushes and here I am. I have arrived to clearing. There are souls hovering around. They must be from the corpses we had seen in her way here. Yes, they were killed. Throats slitted, faces torn blood everywhere, bones broken.

And on the small rock in the middle of the clearing he sits.

The _god _watched me.

Funny. I didn't even know his name but somehow I knew he was equal to Shinigami-sama. They had the same feeling. When Shinigami-sama's voice was funny and slightly comforting, this one said nothing. Was he mute?

Red eyes pierced me with their fierceness. They burned and they didn't forgive. They didn't taunt or mock but they gave off a dangerous gleam. The black hair fell down as the scarves moved away to show his his face.

"_Maka did you see that wavelength in the sky? We're retreating. Stein says it's too dangerous. Maka answer me!" _Soul shouted but I didn't move. My hands were limp on my sides and they refused to move. "_Maka are you there?"_ Soul asked and he sounded really worried. Whose idea was it to split up when the golden rule was for meister and weapon was to not do that!

Then I remembered. Didn't Shinigami-sama say something about using Azusa's special ability through my eyes? If that's so then shouldn't they be seeing what I am seeing now in death room? I feel something in my chest...what is it?

He looks slightly shocked. He doesn't like me I see. I disturbed his meal didn't I?

"I...Are you alone?" I spluttered and the voice was almost too quiet but it seems like he heard me. He nods. If that's the case then...I sense danger coming. I can't even move, the eyes won't allow me to. I can't speak, it seems like I became mute too. Everything seemed to go too quickly as the scarves came towards me and pierced my chest.

I open my mouth for a silent scream but it gets stuck on my throat. Blood is dropping off from the corners of my mouth. I cough and some more comes up. He must have killed me then when I was oblivious to the screams in our radio system.

They screamed _g__et away!_

And then, everything went black.

* * *

A/N: I should make comic out of this...


End file.
